The Battle of Wills
by imagine everything
Summary: Two Songfics to I Won't Say I'm In Love & You Just Don't Know It. Fang and Max are crushing on someone...big time. Who might you ask? Each Other. Set months apart.
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A/N: Alright. So I was listening to this song and realized pre-MR3 kiss this would sooo work. So I put this together. **

**Disclaimer: _Maximum Ride_ characters belong to James Patterson, while the song rightfully belongs to Disney's _Hercules, _but this version, the remixed version, I guess, is the Cheetah Girls'.**

* * *

**  
**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that  
_

I sighed as I sat on the log that we had issued as our 'watching post.' The world was becoming so confusing now. I don't think I'd ever get _anything_ done. I looked at the Flock, more specifically Fang. His dark hair going over his eyelids as he slept peacefully, looking jsut as good as- I shook my head. What was I doing? He was my best friend. I couldn't like him like that...could I? No, I can't. I turned back to watch the sky, voices in my head arguing with each other.

_Who'd you think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

"Max?" Angel's voice asked behind me. I turned to see her rubbing her eyes, her blonde hair tussled from tossing and turning, Celeste tucked under her arm.

"What is it, sweet?" I asked her patting the space next to me on the log. "What's wrong?"

"Can you tell your voices to stop arguing? I can't sleep." Angel said cuddling into the crook of my arm.

"My-I can't stop them, Angel."

"Yeah you can," she said giving Celeste a tighter hug and walked back to her sleeping spot. "I think you should listen to them. They know how you feel."

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

I knew they knew how I felt, but it didn't make me feel any better.

**_Why Max? You know what we want you to do, just say it._**

_No. I don't want to. You can't make me. It just doesn't seem right._

_**That's not really what you think, is it?**_

_How would you know?_

_**I just do.**  
_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

**Leave her alone. She needs to stop this idea. She'll probably end up hurt.**

**_How do you know? She can't know that. And how do you know he will?_**

**Because I'm logical. And it's logical that he would hurt her. **I almost agreed with this. But it's Fang we're talking about. He wouldn't...would he?

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it back?_

I do not like him that way. I do not like him that way. I repeated this phrase countless times in my head. I couldn't.

_**Well, why ever not?**_

_Because it doesn't work that way._

_**Why not? Just admit it.**_

**Leave her alone.**

**_Oh that's all you ever say. But then again, that's all you would want to say, because you know what _I'm _saying is true._**

_Just shut up both of you! _I shouted in my head, shaking it in the process. I jumped when I heard a cough from behind me.

_Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

"Are you alright, Max?" Fang asked me, taking the seat I had offered Angel a moment or so ago. I nodded and continued staring at the sky.

**_He's cute isn't he?_**

_Hush._

_**Oh you know it's true. Just say it.**_

_No._

**Leave her be. It's not like your cupid.**

**_I might as well be for Max. Honestly, just say it. Once._**

_No._

"Max? Are you there?" Fang asked waving a hand in my face. I backed up a bit.

"Yeah, just thinking. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. The complete opposite of how I was feeling on the inside.

**_Say it._**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love_

_No. _I thought as Fang shrugged.

"Nothing's up really. Just couldn't sleep." Oh crap. That must mean. "Just worried about the whole situation." I chuckled.

**_Say it._  
**

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_No! How many times do I have to say it? I won't say it. _

"Max? Are you listening? I'm talking and your...zoning off." Fang said quizzically. I didn't zone off usually, so I could tell where his question came from.

"Sorry Fang. My mind's just a bit preoccupied."

**_With him. _**

_Go away._

**_Say it._**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

I audibly sighed. I didn't mean too. But I did.

"Max, if you don't want to talk, just say so." Fang said.

"No, I don't mind talking to you. It's just what's preoccupying my mind,"

**_Which just happens to be him. _**

_LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_**Say it and I will.**__  
_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

_No._

"What are you thinking about that keeps you occupied?" Fang asked me curiously. I stiffened ever so slightly as he leaned a bit closer.

"Nothing much." I replied. He nodded and backed off slightly.

**_Nothing much? You don't actually mean that?_**

_Until I figure out how to get rid of you, I kinda do._

_**I already told you how to get rid of me.**_

_And I said no._

"Max?" Fang asked, waving his hand in my face again.

"Yeah?" I asked absentmindedly.

"It's my shift," he said giving me one of his very rare smiles. I nodded and walked into the cave to sleep.

_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love_

_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?_

_**No. I'll just keep bothering you. And bothering you.  
**_

_I know. _

_**And bothering you. And bothering you. And bothering you. And-**_

_I like him! There I said it. _

_**Not what I was asking for. But it's good enough for now.**_

I sighed loudly as I turned to face the mouth of the cave. I saw Fang turn around and give me another smile. _**  
**_

_Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_

_I think that's enough for me now too... _I thought as I fell asleep with a small, barely visible, smile.

* * *

**Well? I know it sounds cheesy. I just _had _to put it in writing.**


	2. You Just Don't Know It

**A/N: Here you guys are. Sorry for the long wait, but I was lookign for the right song. I finally settled on this though.**

**Disclaimer: Neither characters nor song belong to me. They belong to James Patterson and the Jonas Brothers, respectively.**

* * *

_You just don't know it  
It's getting hard to say hello _

Fang sighed as Max's breathing relaxed. He looked out into the sky and tried to count the stars. Yes, Mr. Nonchalant was counting _stars_. He sighed again as he leaned back. He turned quickly as one of the Flock moved in their sleep. He narrowed his eyes into the darkness of the cave and noticed it was Max. She was awake.

"Hey," she mumbled as she sat up and stretched. Fang gulped and nodded back. _Smooth, Fang, smooth._

"You alright?" Max asked curiously as she tried to walk out to the mouth of the cave. He smiled at her waddling figure. She had wrapped her blanket around her to keep warm from the last of the winter's chill and tried to walk over. "Whoa," she added as she almost toppled next to the ledge. Almost being the key word.

Fang had, naturally, grabbed her waist to keep from falling. After all what would the Flock, and he, do if Max was gone?

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took a seat next to him. Fang wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could have sworn she had been blushing. He kept the thought to himself as she sighed and leaned back onto her arms.

_Oh, you won't see me break  
Won't make that mistake __  
Oh no I'll just walk away  
There too much at stake  
Right now I go on and on  
Singing this song about you  
And that's what's wrong with this song_

He smiled again as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the chilly air. The wind picked up a bit and a bit of her hair was blown into her face. His hand automatically tried to raise itself to move it, but he tried to stop it. He had to stop thinking about her. He couldn't. After all, how odd would it have been if they started going out? The Flock would be-why was he even thinking this? Like they ever would.

"You never answered my question, you know," Max replied as she pushed the hair behind her ear.

_Can you feel it?  
In the way I look at you  
Girl, can you hear it?  
I'm crying out inside I don't want to see you  
Be near you  
You're a million miles too close_

His breath caught in his throat. She chuckled and opened her eyes to get a look at him.

"I asked if you were alright," she supplied. He slowly nodded wondering, really, if she thought he was losing it. Then again, he might be. He was still thinking about his sanity and _not_ answering her question when he felt a warm hand on his cool forehead. He jumped up at the touch and heard Max giggle. His heart was beating even faster than it usually did when he realized it had been her hand.

It was just a caring gesture. It didn't mean anything. She would have done that to all the other members of the Flock. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself. His brain kept trying to tell him it _wasn't_ nothing.

"Are you sure you can take tonight's watch?" she asked sincerely. He smiled. If she stayed up with him for the watch, well, he'd probably break down.

_Oh, you won't see me break  
Won't make that mistake  
Oh no I'll just walk away  
There too much at stake  
Right now I go on and on  
Singing this song about you  
And that's what's wrong with this song_

No, no he wouldn't. He would _not_ break down. He was just going to-to...what was he going to do?

"Fang?" Max's voice broke him out of his reverie for the umpteenth time that week. He blinked a few times to refocus his vision, he hadn't realized he hadn't been blinking. He regretted it the moment his vision came back crystal clear though. It showed something he wasn't sure he could take in his state.

Max right in front of him. As in right there. She had stood up and walked over while he was trying to figure out what to do about his-dare he say it?-crush on Max.

"I-I'm fine, Max," he finally got out. She looked at him curiously and took another step closer, arm outstretched. His breath caught in his throat again as she put her hand on his forehead.

"You don't _feel_ warm," she replied absently, taking a step back, a touch of pink on her cheeks. "I don't think you should stay up though."

_You don't know the way I feel  
So I'll stay alone_

"Why not?" he asked, getting his usual exterior back. Inside, though, as is in all love stories, was going crazy with a capital 'K.'

"Well you don't look like you're feeling too good," she replied shrugging, her hair falling a bit over her shoulders. It had grown since their last haircut. _Ha!_ He thought, _If you only **knew** how I felt._ He refocused on the conversation and realized she was looking at him funny.

"What?" he asked apprehensively. His cover was blown, he just knew it.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked curiously. He gave a small cough and shrugged.

_Oh, you won't see me break  
Won't make that mistake  
Oh no I'll just walk away  
There too much at stake  
Right now I go on and on  
Singing this song about you  
And that's what's wrong with this song_

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the funny moments since we left Colorado," he lied. She gave him one of those stares that made you want to tell the truth, but he wouldn't tell her what he was _actually_ thinking. Pfft. If he did, well he'd be humiliated if she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"That wasn't your 'funny moments' smile," Max said matter-of-factly. _I have certain kinds of smiles?_ he asked quizzically as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's your 'Ha! Yeah right!' smile," she replied, again very matter-of-factly. He chuckled, trying to keep the conversation light and far, _far_ away from his actual thoughts.

"Well, either smile I was wearing, I'm not telling you," he replied as his watched beeped once. "So, uh, goodnight, Max," he added as he walked to the entrance. "It's your watch," He smiled smugly as she shook her head and sat down on the ledge.

_If only you knew, Max..._ was his last thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? It was rubbish wasn't it? -sigh- Tell me what you guys thought in a review, please?**

**'Till then,  
-_imagine everything_**


End file.
